Craving
by myshipperheart23
Summary: What happens when a very pregnant Ziva has a craving in the middle of the night? How will Tony react? Will it lead to something else happening?


The movement of the mattress shifting beneath him wakes him up.

"Can't get comfortable?" He asks groggily

"That is part of it…" She huffs back to him

"What else?" He now sits up propped up against the headboard to look at her

"I want pickles" She answers propping herself up too against her pillow and leaning against the headboard

"We want pickles" She adds while putting a hand to her swollen stomach and starts drawing random patterns on it

"That's a new one. Well, can you just eat something else for now? It's 2am and I don't think anywhere is open"

Her hand stops moving from her stomach as she starts sniffling like she usually does before she starts to cry and she gets up slowly to start making her way to the bathroom. The door slams shut behind her. Tony breathes loudly and throws his hands up in the air before getting up to go follow her.

"Zi, hunny, I'm sorry. I know you can't help what you crave and when. I'll go get your pickles. Please just open up"

She unlocks the door but doesn't open it so he does.

"Tony…" she chokes out

"I'm sorry my ninja" he says slowly walking toward her making sure she isn't going to slap him

"No, Tony…my water just broke." She says looking up at him shocked

"What?! Okay, let's get you changed, go get your hospital bag, call Gibbs, and head to the hospital!" he says as he rushes out of the bathroom to get her clean clothes

"Tony," She giggles slightly "calm down! We still have plenty of time before my contractions start getting bad" 

He comes back into the bathroom with a pair of sweatpants and one of his t-shirts she likes in his hands. 

"Okay, but we still have to get going" He says more calmly while helping her get changed 

"I know. And Tony, I still want those pickles" She says surely 

"Seriously Ziva?" He says somewhat frustrated as he stands up to face her 

Her bottom lip starts to quiver so he pulls her into a hug, holding her as close as her big belly can allow him to. 

"Alright. I'll ask Gibbs to bring a jar to the hospital when I call him" He sighs out and pulls away to look at her 

"Thanks" she answers smiling slightly 

"Thank God this part is almost over with" he thinks to himself

Once they arrive at the hospital and get settled into a room, Tony goes out to the waiting area to meet Gibbs and the rest of the team. 

"How is she?!" Abby asks jumping up 

"She's pretty good Abbs. Her contractions are bearable and she's still only 3cm, so it'll be a while." 

"That's good" Ducky speaks up and then there is silence for a moment 

"I got the goods. I had to sneak them in here" Gibbs says handing the jar of pickles to Tony in a bag 

"Thanks boss. She'll be happy!" 

"Can we see her?" Abby asks excitedly 

"As long as she's feeling up to it. I'll go ask her and let you guys know" he turns around to head back to the room 

He opens the door to find Ziva up walking around. 

"Zi, why are you up?" 

"I am bored Tony!" She whines 

"It's only been a little over an hour" he thinks to himself 

"Well, I have something that will make you smile" he says taking the jar of pickles out of the bag and half handing them it to her 

He watches her face as her eyes open wide and she smiles, but he pulls the jar back out of her reach. 

"Not so fast! You have to get back in bed if you want these" 

"Fine" she answers and he helps her get back into bed before finally opening the jar and giving her the pickles 

She takes a bite of one and moans with tasteful pleasure which makes him roll his eyes and laugh quietly. 

"Oh yeah, Abby and everyone want to know if you're up to having some visitors?" he asks as she stuffs her face 

"Sure" She answers in between chewing 

"Okay, be right back" and with that he leaves to go get everyone 

He comes back in the room with Gibbs and the rest of the team to her still sitting up in bed eating.  
Everyone smiles and laughs at the sight of her resting the jar on her stomach, eating the contents of it. 

"Leave it to Ziver to be eating pickles while she's in labor" Gibbs says jokingly loud enough for everyone to hear but Ziva 

They all visit for a little bit while Ziva finishes her snack before she starts getting tired. Then they say their good lucks and leave to let her rest.  
Tony walks over to the bed and tucks her in, followed by giving her a kiss on the head which makes her smile.  
She then falls asleep almost instantly to his touch. 

"I love you my crazy ninja" He whispers as he sits down in a chair next to her to get some rest himself before their little bundle of joy arrives.


End file.
